


Mind Over Matter

by Arcwitch_9



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Little bit of smut...just a hint though, hints at Chloe/Dan, hints at Chloe/Lucifer, hints at Lucifer/Linda, hints at Maze/Lucifer, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcwitch_9/pseuds/Arcwitch_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little insight to everyone’s thoughts and/or actions during 1x08 Et Tu, Doctor?</p><p>A brief glimpse into the minds of those from Heaven, Hell, and Earth.</p><p>Very small drabbles of everyone’s thoughts; Linda, Malcolm, Chloe, Dan, Lucifer, Maze.<br/>Every chapter is 300- 600 words long....Very Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Linda

**Linda POV**

She was currently curled up on her couch, blowing on her chamomile tea. Sleep was eluding her this night. _I know I did the right thing_ , she bit her lip. _Lucifer is growing and my relationship with him was unethical. He also uses my reaction to him to change the subject quite frequently._ She bit her lip harder as she pictured him naked beneath her, gripping her hips tightly. Or when he threw her legs over his shoulders, as his tongue slowly licked her core. 

“Oh…tisk. Stop it Linda, you’re stronger than this.” She shook her head and took a sip of tea. _Besides he is clearly in love with Chloe._ Sighing again, she thought about his reactions to the Detective. _His eyes were always watching her, he gets angry and jealous when she ignores him in favor of Dan…. he is like a little boy with his first crush._ But she has seen this coming for a while now.

He had forgotten to ‘pay’ for the last few sessions. His hour was usually spent on discussing Chloe, what she did, how she denied him, how she smiled at him, ect. To be honest jealousy coursed through her every time he mentioned the Detective. She knew Lucifer was a player. _I suppose my ego wanted him to choose me._ She shook her head.

_“…It won’t end well.”_ Maze’s arrogant voice echoing in her head. _Yes definitely good that I called it quits. I deserve more…_ She didn’t want to end up like those bitter women who gave their all to men that never wanted anything more than sex.

_I am a well-educated, strong, beautiful woman who deserves a real relationship… with perhaps a more stable man. ‘I’m the Devil’ wouldn’t go over well at the family reunions. Maybe that new doctor across the hall would be willing to go out for more than drinks….?_

She hummed to herself quietly, sipping more of the soothing tea. Another memory of her session with Lucifer flashed into her mind. _“The Devil doesn’t get jealous.” Lucifer’s eyes flashed angrily at her._ She snorted out loud, finally able to respond the way she really felt about his outburst. _How can someone so in tuned to others be completely oblivious to his own emotions?_

_That man was utterly smitten with Chloe. Yet he continues to deny it. Perhaps it stems from his fear of rejection. Next session we should find the source of this fear,_ she grabbed her notepad from the coffee table and began jotting down notes on how to best aid Lucifer with tearing down his walls.


	2. Malcolm

**Malcolm POV**

Time moves differently in Hell, what is seconds here on the Earthly Plane, is days there.

Malcolm was no saint. He tried his best; he was faithful to his wife, tried to be there as often as he could for his kids, and he went to church…. every… goddamned Sunday. But here he was, pinned to the floor, his flesh melting off, as a grotesque demon spat out his sins. The only thing Malcolm could hear over the roar of the fire and his own screams, were **_Greed, Thief,_** and ** _Liar_**.

A particularly large decaying demon with a spear approached a mad glee in his black eyes as he prepared to stab him with it. However, before the blade could make a slice, a blinding light appeared and Malcolm was standing at the gates of Hell with a very tall angel.

“I have a job for you Malcolm.” The angel’s voice was deep and calming. “You agree to help me, and I will return you to your body."

Malcolm didn’t even deliberate, “Yes, anything.” His voice raw from screaming.

“I need you to take care of a female detective for me. She is getting in the way of my Brother’s return.” His voice grew hard, “My Father won’t force his hand, so I will.”

“Who?” Malcolm asked.

“Chloe Decker, I’m sure you remember her. She caught you making a deal with that maggot gang leader.” Amenadiel smiled widely as Malcolm bowed his head in shame.

“Why her?” Malcolm’s voice shook, images passed through his mind, of Chloe cheering his son on at a Track meet, he and his wife dancing at Chloe and Dan’s wedding, and little Trixie squealing in joy as he tossed her in the air. They were family….but being in Hell…He just couldn’t stay…

With righteousness dripping off his lips, “My brother Lucifer has grown attached to her, neglected his duties.” He sneered. “With her in the Silver City, a place where Lucifer can’t follow… and given time to grieve, he will give up his ridiculous charade as a human and return to his rightful home.”

Malcolm looked conflicted, ready to protest.

Amenadiel cut of his train of thought, “It was Dan that killed you.”

Malcolm’s head shot up, his eyes narrowing in anger. “Fine.”

Amenadiel grabbed Malcolm by the shoulder and flung his soul into his body.

Malcolm shot up in a start, his breathing erratic. Glancing to his left, he saw his wife turn over in her sleep. Sighing at the memories, he got up and went to the bathroom. Gazing in the mirror, he jumped as the angel appeared behind him.

“We had a deal Malcolm. You take care of Chloe and you get to live. Tormenting Dan was not a part of this.” Amenadiel growled.

“Ya well… I’ve got a score to settle. Don’t start flapping your wings just yet….I will take care of Decker.” A malicious grin appeared on Malcolm’s face, “But in my own time…. Two birds one stone, if you get me.”

Amenadiel sneered, “Humans… are far more diabolical than demons.”

“And Angels are more selfish than I originally thought….pot calling kettle.” Malcolm’s smile fell as Amenadiel vanished….Vengeance for his death was all- consuming, however, a twinge of guilt still tugged on his chest. _It’s too bad Decker got herself in the middle of it,_ he thought.


	3. Chloe

**Chloe POV**

Chloe ignored the feeling in her gut that was screaming Paolucci was innocent. For the first time in many months she finally had a semi normal life back. No more corrupt cops, no more hateful looks or words from colleagues, Dan was even beginning to act like a father and husband again. Things were becoming normal again and she desperately wanted that life.

But her stomach filled with acid, her mind raced with thoughts on who could have shot Malcolm, and her heart swelled with guilt as she continued to push it all to the back of her mind.  _No, no more. I deserve a normal life, Trixie deserves a normal life,_ she thought as she shoved Trixie’s lunch into the bag for tomorrow.

Dan’s tired voice came up behind her, “Trixie’s finally down.”

A smile emerged on her face, things were going to be good again. Their small banter made her feel light and hopeful. She thanked Dan for being there, for putting them first for once. She grabbed his hand, trying to bring the spark back, that feeling of love she once felt with him.

Dan moved forward and kissed her. What should have felt natural and even good, actually felt wrong. There was no passion, no anything really. The kiss felt blank, his lips moved eagerly against hers, but she felt empty. She broke the kiss quickly and asked him to leave.

“… I’m sorry.” Dan whispered.

“No, don’t be sorry.” She breathed. _Mind over matter, Decker. You want a normal life, maybe the spark will grow back,_ she thought.

A mischievous smile and glinting brown eyes flashed through her mind, _No…I need normal, I want normal._ Ignoring the small tug at her heart in regards to the dark- haired club owner, she waved goodbye at Dan and began cleaning up the kitchen, determined to make her heart agree with her mind.

But that’s the thing about love. It’s wild, uncontrollable, it burns brightly, scorching your heart, and it makes you stronger and weaker in the same moment. Once it’s gone, it never really comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That kiss was painful... I'm all for them working it out or for her and Lucifer taking a slow burn route, but there was just no passion between Dan or Chloe.


	4. Dan

**Dan POV**

Dan was sitting in his car, his hands gripping the steering wheel, jaw clenched in anger. _I made a mistake….I tried to fix it, but now he’s back._ Dan let out a breath, _And he threatened my family._ Tears began to pool in his eyes.

_He didn’t mean to fall so far, Malcolm approached him one night and asked if he wanted to earn some more money. Rent was tight and credit card bills were piling up, so he said yes. The first time he let a murdering gang member go, he threw up. His soul felt dirty…it got easier over time._

_When the job started taking him away from family time, his relationship with Chloe fell apart. Laughter was replaced by screaming matches. There were passive aggressive door slamming’s that rattled the house. Instead of wrapping his arms around his wife at night, he was clutching the couch cushions._

_His daughter tried to keep up a brave front, but the tears in her eyes as he missed another school performance, and the fingers in her ears as Chloe and he fought… well that tore him in half._

_Chloe moved out. The house was quiet, regret filled him. When he told Malcolm he wanted out, he laughed in his face. “There’s no going back Espinoza.” His smug grin making Dan want to punch him._

_When Chloe was getting close to Nicholas Audi, he followed her to Palmetto Street._

He loosened his grip in the wheel, he could picture that day perfectly. His only regret was not taking a head shot at Malcolm.

_Malcolm smiled and nodded his head towards Nicholas, “Keep Calm boys, it seems Detective Decker found us out. I’m gonna reach for my gun…” Bang bang bang bang! Dan didn’t even remember reaching for his gun. When Chloe came running out, he dove back under the stage and sped home._

“It should have been over, he should’ve died.” The tears fell onto his cheeks, “Chloe was just starting to forgive me.” He slammed his hands down on the steering wheel repeatedly, screaming his frustration to the world. Malcolm was alive, Paolucci was dead, and Chloe and Trixie were in danger.

_All I want is my family together…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Dan messed up, I think when he shot Malcolm it was to protect Chloe and of course himself. I think he is really trying to be better. :/ I hope they don't kill him, for Trixie's sake.


	5. Lucifer

**Lucifer POV**

Lucifer was sitting at his bar, whisky untouched, eyes set on the shelves of liquor in front of him.

In all his eons of life, he never felt so strongly about another creature. He remembers loving his father, but that soon faded. Then nothing... he felt only pleasure and glee for the last 10 billion years. The occasional feeling of disgust over what humans do to each other, wonder at their accomplishments, and humor at their antics. He never got close to another... Maze perhaps being the closest thing to a friend that Lucifer has ever had, but she was bound to him...it was different.

5 years ago boredom soon set in, so he changed his scenery, gave the final middle finger to his father and opened Lux. Then that bloody golden- haired detective stormed in and proceeded to tear down his walls. Walls he thought only those with wings could breach. _Perhaps my father did send her,_ he thought.

His chest was tight when he thought about his Detective. _I want her...for more than just sex. I desire to talk to her about the most mundane things, see her smile directed towards me, her arms around my neck... Bloody hell I want to make her brekky every morning. When did I become so... domestic?_ Lucifer grimaced, taking a sip of his whiskey.

He clenched the glass when he thought about her arms around Detective Douche. _He isn't worthy of her._ He began to imagine Detective Douche's hands running over her body, her soft lips sliding against his pathetic ones.

The glass shattered, blood began to drip down his palm. Lucifer sighed and swiped the glass off of his hand. _Jealous indeed_...shaking his head he moved to clean up his mess, one thought continued to echo in his mind.

_I want my detective back...my friend..._

_.... mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was so confused and upset this episode :(


	6. Mazikeen

**Maze POV**

She was a Lilim, descent of Lilith, a succubus, demon, head torturer of Hell, protector of Lucifer...the last one made her shake in fear. _Former protector....'We're done.'_ His voice dark and full of betrayal. The one creature that she swore to protect, the one she was utterly devoted to, left home for, stayed in this pathetic realm for...banished her from his life.

He left her to this mundane reality...burning the only way home. She glanced into the mirror....it was wrong. _I hate this face_. She frowned deeply, _I want my face back!_ She smacked the perfect reflection shattering the glass. Breathing heavily Maze left the bathroom and moved towards the bed.

She remembers the day she came to him. He didn't shrink at her true face...he even understood her when she spoke. Most of the demons and the few angels she encountered, never could quite grasp the slurred words that she issued from her good side.

But there he was, white wings shining in the sun, a wicked smile on his lips as he offered his hand to her....She grabbed it and never looked back. In Hell she was powerful, strong, desired...

She battled angels and demons for thousands of years and tortured humans just as long. Hearing their screams as she broke everyone bone in their body, always brought a smile to her face.

_What do I do now?_ No Hell, no Lucifer....

For the last 50,000 years, she dedicated everything to him. Tormented his enemies, organized sections of Hell, watched his back...

_'You and my front side use to get along too...'_ His smug smile twisting her core in the most delicious way.

Memories of him throwing her against a cell wall, plunging into her over and over. Her voice screaming his name towards the heavens that rejected him. His hands tugging her hair as she sucked him. The sharp sting of a slap as he bent her over his throne and slide right inside, the feel of the metal digging into her ribs as he continued to pound into her, the sound of his groan when he came.

Mazikeen laid her head on the bed, eyes mournful as she looked at the pasty wall. _'We're done'_ echoing in her head.... over and over again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more Maze! More sass, more interactions with others.  
>  I can't wait for her to meet Trixie :) Show runner Joe Henderson mentioned on Lucifer Afterbuzz that they will meet this season!


End file.
